Absolutely sure
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy Flynn wants to make a big move in his relationship with Sharon. Whether she will accept? Read and find out...


_**A/N: I don't know whether I'll continue the story, but I'd love to hear your opinion. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

In lieutenant Andy Flynn's life had a little unsure of things, but last month he was absolutely sure of one thing - he wanted Sharon. Tonight he intended to make her marriage proposal. For Andy this decision was of paramount importance. _The absolute security is the biggest of all illusions._ He applied this principle consistently rule in his work and in his personal life. A person had only one protection against illusions and it was caution. Andy approached everything very, very carefully and it had become his second nature. His past and his current work showed that he perceives the world with a certain dose of cynicism. With unusual persistence and perseverance Andy demanded solid evidence in every aspect of his life and always applied logical approach to everything. Sometimes, however, his methodical mind though missed the usual consequential steps and fell into an inexplicable insight, so appreciable that sometimes frightened him. Really frightened him. Because he knew he was much better at thinking than in the expression of feelings. In this way - slowly and cautiously, he had reached the decision to start a relationship with Sharon. He had no intention of making the same mistakes of the past.

"Is that all, Lieutenant?" Captain Sharon Raydor walked to his desk with a folder in her hands. He threw light look at a beautiful woman and said, "Yes, Captain." He was used to call her Sharon, but she was determined that during the work, they should be responsible and official.

"Great, I'm glad that we finished with this important case." said Sharon and walked toward her office. Andy stood up and followed her.

"By the way ..." Sharon turned toward him, "Yes." He was worried to ask her for dinner alone. He knew that Sharon will not refuse, but at this moment the words came out of his mouth harder than ever. He was solved for a big move.

"Sharon, can we go for dinner tonight? Of course if you want." he asked hesitantly. Sharon's face beamed with pleasure.

"Of course Andy, I will not refuse dinner with you." Andy smiled softly, happy that Sharon has accepted his offer.

"Very well, then I will take you from home at seven in the evening." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Good. Then I'll tell Rusty that I'll be late." she said and went into her office. Pleased with himself, with a smile on his face, Andy went to his desk, but his path was blocked by Lieutenant Provenza.

"What are you doing Provenza?" Andy asked, frowning slightly.

"What do you have in mind Flynn? '"

"What do you mean? What is this unnecessary question? '"

"Oh, please. Your face is shining. There must be some reason."

"I just talked to Sharon." he said firmly.

"I know you talked to her. But this time there was something different in you. Don't you want to share?" pushed him Provenza. Andy sighed wearily.

"If you're so curious, why didn't you become a journalist?" Andy went to his desk.

"Why you should be mad? I just asked. ''

"You will learn very soon, all will learn." Andy said with a low voice and began to review the documents that were on his desk. Provenza rolled his eyes disgruntled and sat on his desk.

* * *

The day was tiring for the whole team, especially for Andy, who had no patience, Sharon to come out of her office. Andy waited with completely unusual for him impatience. Finally the woman came out and closed the door behind her. Andy slowly moved toward her. She looked into his brown eyes, with a slight smile. For a few minutes silence had fallen between them. While Sharon break this silence.

"What's the problem Andy? You look worried." Andy sighed.

"Nothing, just thinking about dinner. '"

"Oh, okay. I'll wait." she said kindly.

"I'll be there on time." he said. When Sharon left, Andy began to gather his documents in his bag.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon returned home tired, throw the keys and sat on the couch.

"You come early mom." Rusty said, and sat down beside her. She smiled softly.

"Tonight we'll go to dinner with Andy."

"Oh, I see. Great. '"

"I can come back later, so I'll cook dinner if you want. '"

"Oh, no, I have an appointment with friends, we'll have dinner together." Rusty interrupted.

"Good. Then I go into the room to get ready." Rusty nodded slightly and took his magazine. Sharon went into the bedroom, opened the wardrobe and took a pale purple dress which was with white lace and thin white belt. She changed her clothes, make light makeup and went to the living room. Rusty was impressed by his mother.

"You look wonderful mom." Sharon smiled slightly and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I think you exaggerate."

"No, that's the truth. When Andy will come?"

"He'll be here any moment. "She assured him. A few minutes later, Andy had come. He was waiting for Sharon to take her purse. During this time he spoke with Rusty.

"How are you kid? '"

"I'm fine, and you? '"

"I also." When Sharon came toward Andy, his heart seemed about to stop. She looked magnificent. More beautiful than ever. Andy thought about the fact that he felt such excitement. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd experienced similar thrills. Undoubtedly, once in early youth.

"I'm ready." She smiled softly. Andy took her hand gently.

"You look very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Together they went on their way to the restaurant, which was still unknown to Sharon.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Andy smiled.

"It's a surprise." Sharon loved surprises, especially if they are made by Andy. They were in relationship from six months and she expected him to make her proposal, but not suggested that it will be tonight. Andy stopped the car. Sharon looked around.

"Oh, this place looks very calm. It was as if no people. '"

"This is, because inside there will be nobody but us." He grinned slightly. Sharon was surprised.

"But why?"

"Sharon, please don't ask questions. I said this is a surprise." Sharon's curiosity grew with every minute. What was planning Andy? She was eager to find out. They went into the restaurant. Andy had turned off both his phone something unheard, something impossible for someone like him. Sharon was shocked when she found out. Andy really sometimes excluded in the evening his line that used for business work, but never the other phone known only to his closest family members. He was ordered everything she loves. He wanted to be accurate and the most trivial details. He looked at her hidden, but Sharon felt it. She most definitely was excited, though she tried not to show it. Sharon sat somewhat stiffly, her attention down to the menu.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Sharon and Andy had gone to Andy's apartment. It was summer and the days seemed very long, but now passed ten o'clock, and the night had finally occurred. Along with her had come Andy's possibility to propose marriage to Sharon. Not for the first time Sharon admiring the view from his apartment, located on the seventh floor because last month, she had often been here for work. But now for the first time she saw the city lights at night.

"From here is an incredible sight." she noted, while Andy puts the tea on the table.

"I like it too." He sat on the couch beside her and reached for the teapot. Throwing her unseen gaze, he noticed that she was smiling. He took that as a good sign. Sharon had a very expressive face. He could watch her for hours without being bored. Her arched eyebrows reminded him of a bird in flight. This expression could actually be described and her character. The man who wants to possess her, he had to be very quick and circumspect. Andy thought that he possesses the two qualities. Sharon wore a light, simple shoes. Andy had never paid attention to women's feet, but now suddenly was fascinated by her. They were wonderfully shaped with delicate ankles. All in Sharon was delicate, soft, feminine. Her slender, even a little weak, but in no way dryly body exuded health and energy. He was in excellent health. He had a feline reflexes and felt excited when Sharon was nearby. Although he found her body very exciting, just Sharon's expressive face attracts his attention. Sharon had unusual natural beauty. This woman was unique. Special. Different. In her green eyes, Andy saw an extraordinary intelligence and wit, these qualities he greatly valued. For several seconds he was seriously considering is reasonable to propose marriage to a woman whose eyes had such a disturbing insight. Sharon smiled at him and looked at him questioningly. Andy took a deep breath and sent his cowardice to hell. He said that this time everything will be fine. Sharon was a businesswoman, not a psychoanalyst. She certainly would accept his proposal calmly and reasonable.

"I want to discuss something with you." Andy poured tea in her cup filled with determination. Sharon could now guess what.

"Wait a moment." Andy said with a slight smile, took a towel and tied Sharon's eyes.

"Oh my God, Andy! What are you doing? '"

"Just wait." He gently kissed her neck and took a small red box in his hands. The room was filled with romantic music. There was a slight light. Inside was pretty romantic. He knelt before her.

"You can open your eyes." he said quietly. Sharon removed the towel from her eyes and was surprised when she saw Andy in front of her with a ring.

"Andy, what is all this?" she asked, confused by everything.

"Will you marry me Sharon?" Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Andy, you're so romantic." she exclaimed.

"I love you Sharon and I can't live without you. Now I ask again: Will you marry me?" Sharon leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Yes Andy, yes, yes, yes! I love you and I will marry you!" Andy gently kissed Sharon and put the ring on her hand.

"You can't believe how happy I am." Andy said with a smile and hugged her tight.

"I also Andy. I'm lucky that you're in my life. I love you." Sharon and Andy were filled with happiness. Andy especially, because Sharon had accepted his proposal. He felt the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
